Cyminology
Jazz band based in Berlin, but with culturally diverse influences. Cyminology primarily perform with Persian lyrics sung by Cymin Samawatie, who has Iranian and German heritage. The lyrics are frequently influenced by classical Persian poetry. The music of the quartet is a synthesis of contemporary jazz, classical and other elements. The band is probably most noteworthy for having gone on tour in the Middle East region in 2007 and the Caucasus region in 2008 as representatives of the Goethe-Institut and for having won the title Best Band on the National Level of the Creole Global Music Contest in 2012. Wikipedia, 5.11.2014 =Band members= * Cymin Samawatie (voc, composer), a daughter of Iranian immigrants to Germany was born in 1976. She studied at the Hochschule für Musik, Theater und Medien Hannover, Germany and at the Berlin University of the Arts. In 2010 she began composing for musicians of the Berlin Philharmonic, a project that went public in spring 2014 as Diwan der Kontinente. *Benedikt Jahnel (p, composer), was born in 1980 in France and raised in southern Germany. He studied Jazz at the Berlin University of the Arts and City College of New York. Apart from working with Cyminology for many years, he has also performed with many other Jazz ensembles live, as well as on recordings. *Ralf Schwarz (double bass), was born in 1971 in northern Germany and has collaborated with Cymin on various projects since 1993. He studied at the University of the Arts Bremen. *Ketan Bhatti (perc), was born in 1981 in New Delhi. He studied Jazz-Drums at the Berlin University of the Arts. He also composes music pieces for theater performances with his brother Vivan. =Discography= 2002 *''Get strong'' (CD: self-released) 2005 *''Per Se'' (CD: Doublemoon) Double Moon DMCHR 71043.jpg Double Moon DMCHR 71043 - L.jpg 2007 *''Bemun'' (CD: Doublemoon DMHCR 71058) Double Moon DMCHR 71058.jpg Double Moon DMCHR 71058 - L.jpg :01 Gofteguje man :02 Aresuje didar :03 Porr Kon :04 Bemun (Naomi) :05 Sia :06 Bi deldari :07 Sefied :08 Gosara :09 Sabs :10 Sochan schenass :11 Meloton :12 Sard 2009 *''As Ney'' (2009) (CD: ECM 2084 /Universal 1780149) ECM 2084.jpg ECM 2084 - L.jpg :01 As Ney :02 Niyaayesh :03 Kalaam/Dassthaa/Delbasstegi :04 Sendegi :05 Por se ssedaa :06 Naagofte :07 As Ssafar :08 Ashkhaa 2011 *''Saburi'' (CD: ECM 2164) ECM Player, 5.11.2014 ECM 2164.jpg ECM 2164 - L.jpg 2015 *''Phoenix'' (CD: ECM 2397) "Wir haben im Rainbow-Studio Oslo mit Produzent Manfred Eicher (ECM) unsere nunmehr dritte Platte für das Label eingespielt. Sie wird der persischen Dichterin des 20. Jahrhunderts Forough Farrokhzad gewidmet sein. Einen Vorgeschmack auf das Album, das voraussichtlich im Februar 2015 erscheinen wird, gibt es in unserem Trailer." (Cyminology, News, 5.11.2014 ECM 2397.jpg ECM 2397 - L.jpg :Credits: :Cymin Samawatie vocals :Benedikt Jahnel piano :Ralf Schwarz double bass :Ketan Bhatti drums, percussion :Martin Stegner viola : :Tracks :Aaftaab :Che Gune Ast :Baraaye Ranj :Gozaraan :Harire Buse :Talaash Makon :Dishab :Phoenix Part 1 :Phoenix Part 2 :Baraaye To References =Bibliography= Online * Official WebSite: Cyminology, http://www.cyminology.de * Artistpage at All about Jazz, http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=32838 *Artistpage at Jazzecho, http://www.jazzecho.de/cyminology/home